naruto_final_bondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Peterphile/Suggestions for Bosses
Shukaku (One Tailed Beast) Shukaku spawns every 2 hours with a 25% chance, and it spawns near the Village Hidden in the Sand. It can use Tailed Beast Bomb and Shockwave Stomp, it can also use Multi Sand Coffin, which wraps players near it into sand coffins and one hit kill them. Once defeated by a player, that player will get the standard Jinchuuriki Mode. However, if the player that defeated Shukaku has Golden Sand Release or Sand Release, they will acquire Jinchuuriki Mode along with Shukaku moves. For Sand Release, the user will acquire Sand Drizzle and Sand Coffin. For Golden Sand Release, the user will acquire Golden Sand Coffin and Golden Sand Imperial Burial. Sand Drizzle: The user can create six sand bullets above him/her by clicking. Then, he/she can aim at the enemy and click again, the bullets will launch at very fast speed, and will deal severe damage to the enemy they hit. This move can basically be Iron Sand Gather Assault: Six Inch Nails but retextured into sand. Sand Coffin: The ground under the user will become sand and will spread out, enemies caught in the sand will be covered in sand and will slowly take damage. After 5 seconds, the enemies will be released. Cooldown time is 20 seconds. Golden Sand Coffin: The ground under the user will become golden sand and will spread out, enemies caught in the golden sand will be covered in golden sand and will slowly take damage. After 5 seconds, the enemies will be released. Cooldown time is 20 seconds. Golden Sand Imperial Burial: Similar to Shadow Release, the user will create a trail of golden sand underneath him/her that will extend forwards, once the trail of golden sand hits someone, the person wouldn't be able to move and will be trapped inside a huge pyramid made of golden sand. Then, the pyramid will sink into the ground, along with the victim, who will be trapped underground forever until they reset (similar to Sealing). Cooldown time is 30 seconds. Kokuo (Five Tailed Beast) Kokuo spawns every 3 hours with a 50% chance, and it spawns near the Village Hidden in the Stone. It can use Tailed Beast Bomb and Shockwave Stomp, it can also use Boil Release: Skilled Mist , which emits steam from Kokuo's body that slowly damage players near it. Once defeated by a player, that player will get the standard Jinchuuriki Mode. However, if the player that defeated Kokuo has Boil Release, they will acquire Jinchuuriki Mode along with Kokuo moves. Users with Boil Release will acquire Steam Dash and Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength. Steam Dash: Basically same thing like Golden Sand Body Flicker, except the golden sand particles are changed into steam. Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength: Press F to use, the user will start to emit steam and will be able to run very fast, their Boil Release moves will do twice the damage they used to do. Category:Blog posts